bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho City
Jericho Township is the fictional township and the setting of the unreleased serialized drama, Generations of Jericho. The zip code is 07183. History On January 1, 1863, as issued the , Langston Jericho founds the state of New Jericho along with Jericho Township as the first free state in the Union. However, Langston did not have anyone to share the place with as he had gotten separated from his own family when they escaped from slavery several years earlier. It is not until the early 1970s that the Grayson family, direct descendants of Langston would relocate to the township unaware of their long lost ancestor. Places of interest Amenities * Motel Jerry (1812 Stafford Place) * The Woodland Hills Hotel (1420 Royal Court) * The Jericho Inn (12 Valley Road) *'Crystal Springs Resort and Spa at Camp Crystal Lake (14 Simpson Trail)' * Jericho Plaza Hotel (31 Jericho Plaza) * Dante's Inferno (230 Jericho Street) - Dante's nightclub which also serves as a front for his mob organization. * The Meltin Pot (22 Crystal Plaza) * Magic City Movie Theater (193 Route 23) * Woodland Hills Performing Arts Center (29 Royal Court) * Diva Kiss'' Hair Salon and Spa''' Education * Saint Dominick's Prep School * Jericho City High School * Jericho City Elementary School * Carlton University ** School of Music ** Forrester School of Architecture ** College of Medicine & Dentistry ** School of Law ** School of Arts and Sciences ** School of Business * Saint Mary's Elementary * Gotham County Community College Businesses * ' ''Grayson Enterprises (14 Jericho Plaza)' ** ''Victoria Realty ** Nicholas Construction ** Vivian Incorporated * Ashton Publications (12 Jericho Plaza) Asa Abbott came to town in late 1979 and purchased Smythe Publishing to keep the local newspaper from going bankrupt. As of 1996, Abbott Publications has retained 49% ownership of the newspaper. Clint Abbott is the current CEO of Abbott Publications which has several subsidiaries. * ' ''Ryan's Pub (48 Williamson Street)' * ' Ryan's Hardware Store (46 Williamson Street)' * '''Polemistis * Fox Creations - The fashion house founded by Katheryn Fox and named for her husband, Sterling Fox II. Fox is the only couture fashion house to be established in the . Walter Shepherd, Katheryn's father gives her money to start her business when he finds out that she has been making her own clothes. The company * Cooper Shipping Incorporated ** Office #1 (27 Riverview Road) ** Office #2 (239 Jericho Street) ** Office #3 (112 Simpson Trail) Retail * Winslow's Department Store (18 Jericho Plaza) * Macy's Department Store * New York & Company * Emerald State Fashions Media * Ashton Publications - Publishing company established by Blake Ashton; relocated to Jericho City in the 70s. ** The Jericho Harold. ** ' The '' Jericho City Buzz '' ' - Local tabloid. ** Beauté (fashion magazine) * YourFACE * Jericho Broadcasting Company (JBC) - Local television and radio station founded by Nicholas Grayson in early 2000. ** JTV station (Television station) *** The Amelia Kane Show *** Live with Bill and Cassie (Talk show) *** If Tomorrow Comes (soap opera) *** New Beginnings (Sitcom) *** He Said/She Said (Talk show) *** The Real Housewives of Gotham County is a fictional reality show starring fictional characters from the original internet web series, Generations of Jericho. The show is a play on the real life reality show franchise, The Real Housewives. Medical * Jericho City Memorial Medical Center'' (3 Jericho Plaza)' Originally established as '''General Hospital in 1865. On Halloween in 1999, the hospital was destroyed by a fire. It was rebuilt and renamed Jericho City Medical Center. On November 13, 2009, after a plane crashed into the hospital killing several patients and staff, it was re-christenied as Jericho City Memorial Medical Center. * Woodland Hills Sanitarium (429 Simpson Trail) * The Kessler Rehabilitation Center (73 Poplar Lane) - Local rehab center, for alcoholics, drug addicts, critically injured, ect. * Jericho Women's Clinic (279 Jericho Street) Religion * Saint Timothy's Church (118 Washington Street) *'Crystal Lake Cathedral at Camp Crystal Lake (43 Simpson Trail)' * Saint Dominick's Convent (132 Williamson Street) Law/Order * Jericho City Hall (18 Crystal Plaza) * Gotham County Police Department ** 1st Precinct (29 Jericho Plaza) ** 2nd Precinct (17 Crystal Plaza) ** 3rd Precinct (34 Sycamore Drive) * Marion P. Thomas Court of Law (17 Jericho Plaza) * Gotham County Federal Prison at Woodland Hills (2348 Riverview Road) * World Security Bureau Transportation * Gotham International Airport * Jericho City Subway Station * Woodland Hills Train Station * Crystal Springs Bus Station Jericho City Society Valentine's Day Ball Grayson Family reunion 4th of July @ Foxwood General Hospital Halloween Festival Thanksgiving Day Parade Christmas Mass Watchnight Service @ The Wall Residences ;Estates * Maison Bella (192 Woodland Drive) - D'Angelo family estate. * Foxwood Manor (657 Woodland Drive) * Grayson Manor (1731 Woodland Drive) - Grayson family estate. * The Lion's Heart (2300 Woodland Drive) - Winslow family estate. * Kiriakis family Castle ;Mansions * Ashton family Mansion * Cooper family Mansion * Queen family Mansion * Spencer family Mansion ;Houses * The Barnes Ranch (118 Simpson Trail), Highway Route 23; Barnes family ranch. * Eldridge family home - 29 Pine Road * Mitchell family home - 23 Pine Road * Santos family home - 35 Birchtree Lane * Thompson family home * Blaine family home * Evans family home * Grayson family ranch - Originally family home of the Grayson family; Terry and Valerie Grayson still live there. * Hawkins family home * Lockhart family home ;Apartments/Lofts/Penthouses * Jericho City Towers, South - 18235 Highway Route 23 (Owned by Grayson Enterprises) * Jericho City Towers, North - 18234 Highway Route 23 (Owned by Grayson Enterprises) ;Hotels/Motels